


Дыхание бога

by Madoshi



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen, No Plot, Reminiscense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они создадут ту вселенную, в которой появились на свет.<br/>Может быть, их можно назвать богами. Может быть, это несколько преждевременно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание бога

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры на все и вся, без просмотра фильма непонятно, автор не намеревался оскорбить представителей никаких религий, бла-бла-бла; я не знаю, как звали Миллер, Манна и Эдмундса, поэтому их теперь зовут как мне захотелось. А имя Купера я в вики подсмотрела.

_Это и будет Бог: Творец всего, Альфа и Омега, Начало и Конец, Общее и Единое. Он вберет в себя все бытие. Он сотворит Вселенную._   
_С. Лукьяненко. «Спектр»_

_Попался бы мне Даниель Дефо. Жалкий враль._   
_К. Булычев. «Поселок»_

***

Океан огромен и заполняет мир. У Миллер очень мало времени: аппарат стремительно снижается, а ей еще нужно найти место для посадки. Она щелкает переключателями, пытаясь найти землю хотя бы на радаре и одновременно не разбиться в этой чертовой луже. С орбиты удалось выяснить, что, хоть кругом и вода, в некоторых местах глубины совсем небольшие: по колено, по щиколотку… Когда-нибудь тут будут острова и континенты. Если успеют появиться. Планете не повезло: ее звезда оказалась захвачена черной дырой, и всего через какие-то пару миллиардов лет планета разделит ее судьбу.  
С другой стороны, человечеству хватит и пары сотен, чтобы зацепиться за этот мокрый клочок скалы, а потом пойти дальше. Должно хватить.  
Все-таки ей удается нащупать мель и выпустить посадочные опоры. Так, теперь отключить гироскопы и послать сигнал об успешной посадке. Очень хочется надеяться, что взлетать не придется: во-первых, горючего не хватит на длительное маневрирование, во-вторых, Миллер не пилот, а ботаник, и посадкой практически исчерпала всю свою тренировку.  
— Тут есть океан, в воде муть, вероятно, органического происхождения, — говорит она, глядя в окно, за которым в воде на некотором отдалении колышется нечто, похожее на кусок водоросли. — Решаю выйти и произвести первичный осмотр.  
Она нажимает кнопку: аппарат будет посылать этот сигнал через равные, очень короткие промежутки времени. Авось что-то из этого и пройдет сквозь сингулярность.  
— Ну что, Энис? — спрашивает она. — Прошвырнемся в город, поглазеем на витрины?  
— Как скажешь, босс, — приятным контральто отвечает робот. — Ты у нас главная.  
Миллер отстегивает ремни и выглядывает наружу.  
Зеленовато-серый океан без конца и края. Миллер хочется снять шлем и вдохнуть терпкий, пахнущий солью воздух. Она знает, что вода не соленая и не совсем вода, но тут обязательно должно пахнуть солью.  
— Мой дедушка говорил, что в таки-то местах и чувствуешь бога, — шепчет себе под нос.  
Ее дедушка был рыбаком.  
Она оглядывается по сторонам. Странно; осмотр с орбиты ничего не дал, но на горизонте она отчетливо видит сушу — прекрасные голубые горы нового мира. Может быть, когда-нибудь на них будут шуметь кедровые леса.  
Миллер остается жить пять минут; еще десять минут спустя сюда прилетит спасательная миссия, отправленная несколько лет спустя, и ничего не найдет, кроме передатчика, посылающего один и тот же сигнал. Но Миллер, конечно, об этом не знает.

***

Эдмундс выходит из модуля. Погода прекрасная: нибо синее от края до края, волны лениво облизывают песчаный берег.  
Немеющими пальцами он отвинчивает шлем, и тот падает на песок.  
— Прекрасно, Поун, — обращается он к своему роботу. — Запиши: четкая береговая линия, каменистый рельеф. Значит, на планете почти наверняка есть и высшие растения или что-то, их заменяющая. В песке попадаются известковые останки.  
— Мы вытащили джек-пот, Джеф, — хмыкает Поун.  
— Пока рано судить, — строго прерывает Эдмундс.  
На лбу его выступает пот, и он стирает его перчаткой скафандра.  
Морского запаха нет: никаких тебе гниющих водорослей. В небе не видно птиц. Каменистый берег уходит к горизонту сколько хватает глаз. Может быть, он поспешил с выводами относительно береговой линии, и остров выступает над водой чисто из-за вулканического происхождения.   
Но все-таки тут есть вода и какие-то организмы, вырабатывающие кислород. А значит, люди могут тут жить.  
Он победил.  
Ему удалось.  
Это чувство настолько неожиданно, ибо Эдмундс всегда готовил себя к худшему, что он сперва даже не осознает его, как радость. Просто не может осознать.  
Он ведь не давал себе чувствовать горе или тоску, запертый много дней в консервной банке корабля. У него всегда был высочайший уровень самодисциплины.  
И тут, как удар под дых, наваливается одиночество.  
— Амелия, — шепчет он. — Я назову эту планету Амелия.

 

***

Шестьдесят семь часов ночь, шестьдесят семь часов день.  
Наверное, хуже всего должно быть ночью, думает Манн. Наверное. Из-за разницы давлений построенный еще в прошлом веке посадочный модуль начинает скрипеть, постукивать. Кажется, что над головой кто-то ходит. Ходит. Постоянно. И постукивает.  
Но некому там стучать. Некому. Некому. На планете нет жизни. Совсем.   
Ледяные аммиачные облака, облака, облака, слоями, слоями, слоями друг на друге… И никакой земли. Хотя так легко. Казалось бы, тут так легко могла бы быть поверхность, и под этими мерзлыми глыбами там могло бы быть куда теплее. В полусне-полубреду Манн видит дымящиеся озера.  
Может быть, тут есть поверхность, он просто ее не нашел.  
Но хуже всего дни.  
Дни, когда он ходит искать поверхность. Дни, когда он не ходит искать поверхность, сидит и играет в шахматы с Кипом. Этот робот сведет его с ума: он все время проигрывает. Кто-то его так запрограммировал шутки ради, и у Манна не получается найти участок программы, который отвечает за эти чертовы шахматы. Рано или поздно он просто не станет собирать Кипа обратно.  
Но надо ходить искать поверхность. Потому что это его долг, долг, долг. Даже Кип об этом знает.  
Дни такие светлые. Хорошо, что тут, под горизонтами и горизонтами и горизонтами облаков совсем не видно солнца. Почти. Потому что оно отражалось бы от сколов и щербин, оно ослепило бы ему глаза, оно выжгло бы его, оно бы свело с ума. Оно и так шутит шутки. Стоит выйти наружу, он видит какие-то фигуры на горизонте. Люди. Иногда — люди. Иногда ему кажется, что там стоит кто-то шестикурикий, без скафандра.  
Чепуха, чушь, льдистые миражи.  
Манн стонет, обнимая руками голову, и думает, что если нажать кнопку, то к нему прилетят.  
Может быть, они уже тут. На орбите. И если нажать, нажать, нажать эту кнопку, то вот…  
Шестьдесят семь часов.  
Он не нажмет. Он ее нажал? Нет, это кажется.  
Шестирукие… или двурукие… Их нет. Кто-то шепчет на ухо, уговаривает. «Ты сойдешь с ума, Энтони, — говорит мягкий голос доктора Бренда. — Стремление к жизни с себе подобными — побудительный мотив человеческой расы. Нажми эту кнопку, и тебя спасут. Все будет хорошо. У них хватит горючего на обследование всех трех планет. Ты никого не подведешь. Ведь им все равно не нужно возвращаться, нужно только развернуть инкубаторы… Ты станешь отцом-основателем новой расы, Энтони...»  
Манн лежит, дрожа, с пересохшим ртом, глядя в ярко освещенный, такой светлый, о, такой светлый, потолок, и думает, что он уже сошел с ума, и что он, может быть, остался один из всех людей, и все остальные погибли, и только его, может быть, когда-нибудь найдут в этих гиблых льдах.   
«Конечно, проще всего было бы героически погибнуть, до последнего выполняя свой долг, — вкрадчиво говорит доктор Бренд в голове у Манна. — Но ты же не склонен к эгоизму, да, Энтони? Ты — лучший из лучших. Ты всегда им был. Кому как не тебе».  
К исходу сто тридцать первого цикла из шестидесяти семи часов Манн вдруг отчетливо осознает, что это были видения божии, и что само человечество говорили с ним голосом доктора Бренда.   
Он ложится в криокамеру, чтобы не видеть снов.  
Он не помнит, нажал ли кнопку, и даже не помнит, есть ли на планете поверхность. Наверное, все-таки есть. Не может не быть. Он ведь доктор Манн. Он избранный. Избранный, избранный…  
Над мешком криокамеры шуршит вода, и это единственный звук на всей планете.

***

Миллер смотрит на склон, который никогда не украсится стройными колорадскими кедрами. Он поднимается высоко-высоко, сколько хватает глаз. Разум отказывается воспринимать его громоздкость. Обратно к модулю не успеть, да Миллер и не уверена, что эта консервная банка уцелеет.   
Она понимает, что сама виновата: только там, где мель, цунами набирают такую высоту.  
— Келли, — говорит она вслух, думая о своей погибшей жене. — Келли, тебе стоило бы это увидеть.  
Сама Миллер странным образом рада, что видит это, и не может поверить, что сейчас умрет, хотя четко это знает.  
А потом волна поднимает ее на себе.

***

Джозеф Купер несется по гиперкубу, то ли вперед, то ли назад. Его не существует; он — размазанное во времени сознание, воплощенная физическая формула. Но изнутри этого не ощущается, и он чертовски благодарен тому, кто встроил в скафандры катетеры. С этой херней не понятно даже, обделался ли ты со страху — никак не проверишь. Но Куп не удивился, если бы и так.   
Ему все равно, выживет ли он. Все это мелочи, дрянь и приходяще. Он знает, что его дочь знает, что он ее любит, и что она нашла решение. Он знает, что его потомки будут владеть Вселенной, ее прошлым и будущим. Купер безбожник, даже в церковь по воскресеньям не захаживал, а потому ему и в голову не приходит, что восторг, с которым он несется в этом неописуемом, распадающемся пространстве, — это восторг религиозного экстаза.  
Он только знает, что он победил, что мы все победили, и за такое не жалко и умереть.

***

Мерфи Купер просыпается среди ночи от удушья.  
Удушье фантомное: это удушье тех миллионов, что пришлось оставить внизу. Что не успели или не захотели войти в станции. Или те, кому не хватило места.  
Она вспоминает, как разгоняли толпу с пулеметами.  
Она не видела, но ей кажется, что видела, как горели тела, сожженные дюзами двигателей, что отрывали кольцевые станции от земли. (Нет, людей не сжигали специально. Им приказывали уйти по громкоговорителю).  
Это она виновата, знает Мерфи Купер.  
Может быть, лучше было бы погибнуть всем. Всей человеческой расе. Зато вместе.  
А теперь эти несколько тысяч людей — о, ладно, почти миллион, население довольно крупного города — страшно одиноки в космической тьме.  
И самая одинокая из них — она, Мерфи Купер, великий ученый, спасший человеческую расу, любимая жена и любящая мать.  
Когда-нибудь они овладеют тайнами пятимерного пространства-времени, и все будущие, все прошлые, все вселенные в каждый момент времени станут им так же просты и понятны, как кукурузные поля. Но это ничего не искупит и никого не вернет. Том, ее брат, был прав. Все их мертвые остались на Земле.  
Мерфи Купер ощущает ледяное дыхание бога на своей щеке, и оно все равно что бездна ада.

***

Джозеф и Мерфи Купер ошибались.  
Когда-нибудь человечество действительно овладеет тайнами пятимерного пространства и будет гулять между вехами прошлого и будущего, как между кустами в своем саду.   
Но это будет сделано горсткой энтузиастов, таких же глупцов, которые отправились в неизведанное на устаревших капсулах, зная, что надежды вернуться не будет. Остальное человечество заклеймит их глупцами, фантазерами или даже предателями, останется, где было, и со временем его поглотит тот или иной космический катаклизм.  
В некотором смысле существа, расколовшие сингулярность, как орех, действительно будут потомками Куперов. В конце концов, к звездам добралась лишь небольшая горстка людей; через несколько миллионов все без исключения расплодившееся человечество будет возводить к ним свои родословные. Но помнить и печалиться о своих предках ушедшие вперед не будут. Об историческом курьезе, когда людям едва удалось сбежать с первой своей родной планеты, они забудут давно и прочно. Тоска Купа по сыну и дочери была бы понятна им только смутно и приблизительно.  
Зато, увидев, что шанс их собственного существования — один из миллиарда в миллиардной степени, они сделают все, чтобы именно этот шанс стал реальностью.  
Они создадут ту вселенную, в которой появились на свет.  
Может быть, их можно назвать богами. Может быть, это несколько преждевременно.  
Так или иначе, они тоже будут уметь любить. И они тоже будут знать, что такое одиночество. Может быть, лучше, чем кто-либо будут это знать.

***

Конверт с надписью «Амелии Бренд» не запечатан. В нем целая пухлая пачка писем, и Амелия перечитывает его не чаще раза в неделю, чтобы не завыть.  
Она никогда не ожидала от Эдмундса ни такой сентиментальности, ни такой цветистости слога. Да что там, она не ожидала, что он вообще отвечает на ее чувства. Ей всегда казалось: он только терпит ее и, в отличие от остальных, даже рад сбежать в эту гиблую одиночную миссию, от пулевых бурь Земли и невыносимой скученности подземной базы.  
«Милая моя, ясное мое солнце, — начинается одно из его писем. — Я стараюсь побольше работать каждый день, чтобы не думать о тебе. А работы тут хватает. Больше всего я боюсь деградации разума. Не хочу сойти с ума и видеть призраков. Вчера я подумал, как славно бы, если бы ты сидела на том пятнистом валуне, который я окрестил про себя Горбуном, в ярко-красных шортах, которые я так хорошо помню… Я почти видел капли воды на твоих коленях… Конечно, это смешно: здесь слишком холодно, купаться было бы неудобно, но… Больше всего я думаю о тебе на закате, когда небо загорается всеми красками вселенной… Мне почему-то кажется, что чуть выше на берегу было бы отличное место для дома».  
В другом письме было:  
«Зная теперь то, что я знаю, то, что именно мне повезло найти пригодную для жизни планету, я не с кем бы не хотел поменяться местами. Выпади мне шанс еще раз принять решение, лететь или не лететь, я бы не решил иначе. В конечном счете каждый из нас один на один сводит баланс с мирозданием, нельзя поддаваться страху или жалости к себе. Но, звезда моя, как бы я хотел, чтобы возможно было не решать, чтобы можно было остаться, целовать, обнимать тебя и умереть вместе!..»  
И в еще одном, в том, которое Амелия не перечитывала никогда:  
«Мне уже недолго осталось. Передатчик починить не удается. Нога никак не заживает; кажется, несмотря на антибиотики, началась гангрена. Но это уже все равно. Наверное, я приму все обезболивающие и успокоительные разом. Хотелось бы только еще увидеть твое лицо перед смертью...  
Я знаю, что ты вряд ли когда-то прочтешь эти бумаги. Может быть, тебя нет в живых; может быть, вы уже все переселяетесь на другую планету. Если бы я думал, что ты все прочтешь, когда я уже буду мертв, я бы не стал так тебя мучить своими изъявлениями чувств. Но — ты в безопасности от моих эмоций, и я наконец-то могу позволить себе говорить то, что и правда у меня на сердце…  
Если бог — это любовь, то я сейчас как никогда близок к богу».  
Мать Амелии была из протестантов и она говорила, что бог с теми, кто много работает. Может быть. Она старается работать побольше, готовя модули первой человеческой базы, и не сходить с ума, и не видеть, как они с Эдмундсом рука об руку идут по пляжу.  
Она уже ненавидит первые три эмбриона, которые «разогревает» в инкубаторах. Как это видел ее отец? Они с Кейсом вдвоем в качестве нянек? Хорошенькое будущее для человеческой расы!  
Но Эдмундс был прав. Нельзя поддаваться страху или жалости к себе.

 

***

Поэтому, когда прилетает Купер, она сначала решает, что он — ее галлюцинация.  
А он говорит ей:  
— Знаешь, моя дочка прожила больше ста лет.  
И добавляет невпопад:  
— Они все летят сюда.


End file.
